


Bath Time Kagami x Reader

by TinyTsun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTsun/pseuds/TinyTsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's bath time with your favorite wild tiger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time Kagami x Reader

"Kagami~" You called for the Seirin basketball player. "Come take a bath with me!" As you were about to take off your clothes and get inside the bath, you had called him to come and take a shower with you. Right after you did, you heard rushing footsteps coming closer to the bathroom. The speed had frightened you some. The door suddenly busted open and you saw Kagami with his shirt completely off and his towel in his hand, showing his abs and muscles off. "Y-You got here pretty quick." You stuttered as you looked away from his half naked body.

"Of course. We only get to this once every 3 months." He said as he stepped inside the bathroom. As he stepped closer to you, you began to back up towards the tub, You almost would have fallen if it wasn't for Kagami lunging forward and catching you, securing you with his arm around your waist. "Take off your clothes. If you won't, I'll do it for you."

"S-Stop it." You kept blushing, still not looking his way.. "You're acting crazy."

Kagami started to peel off you clothes, piece by piece until you were completely naked. With only your arms to help sheath you, you had attempted to cover up your body before Kagami took hold of your wrists and pulled them away from where you had them.

"Stop it."

"Why are you hiding yourself? There's nothing I haven't seen before, so there's no need to do something like this."

"But-!" Kagami suddenly let you go to put his hands to his boxers, where he then stripped himself of. He then picked you up and placed you to sit down on the stool. You turned around and looked up at him with a tilted head. "What are you doing?" You questioned him.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm going to wash you up. I'll make sure you're squeaky clean from head to toe." He grinned.

You blushed madly and turned around. Kagami collected a bucket of water and doused you with it before roaming his hands all over your body with a soapy sponge. You were obedient to Kagami's every touch. Without a single complaint, he was able to reach under your arms and get to your lady parts. All you could do, was just sit there in embarrassment. After finishing up, he doused you with the lukewarm water again.

"I-I'll wash you next." You looked up innocently.

"S-Sure." Kagami watched as you stood up so he could sit down in your place; seeing as how he was affected by your cuteness and couldn't say no.

After you wet his hair, you squirted some shampoo into your palm, lathered it up, and dove straight into his hair with it. You scratched and rubbed the shampoo into his roots, eventually getting a shiver or two from him because of how good it felt.

After finishing that, you washed your hands you could apply some body wash onto a sponge. You applied it on, and then let the sponge touch Kagami's skin. The sponge and body wash created a good amount of lather all over his body. Even though you were embarrassed to touch it, you got it over with and finished soaping him up. You then took the bucket of water and poured it on him.

"You're finished." As he stood up, you looked up at him. "How was it?"

"It felt great!" He smiled. Thanks! Let;s go get in the bath now." He said, taking your hand and pulling you towards the tub. As you both got in, big splash was made and some water overflowed from the tub and fell to the floor. Kagami sighed in relaxation and leaned back against the tub. For a while, it was quiet, with you blushing non-stop, until Kagami made the attempt to come closer to you.

"Wh-Why are you coming closer?" You stuck your hand out for him to stop.

"Can't I?" You're my girlfriend and I want to hold you." He stated while grabbing onto your hand and pulled you closer into his chest forcibly.

Your cheek hit his chest after he tugged you. You slowly, but surely put your arms around him. Your breasts were pushing up against his him, making him blush quite a bit. When you looked up, you saw his face, and could help but chuckle a bit.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." You smiled to yourself.

"Hey, let's play."

"Play?" You tilted your head again in confusion. But you son got to know what he meant by play as his hands reached out and grabbed your ass. "Kagami!" You jerked up in surprise and splashed some water in his face.

Kagami was taken aback by the sudden splash to his face. But then he grew a sudden smirk to his face, which had you back up cautiously. Kagami, for pay back, skipped some water in your face.

"You!" You splashed him back and then had him do the same.

Just like a couple of kids, you and Kagami were splashing each other back and forth, having the time of your lives. Some time later, you tried to stand up to avoid being splashed anymore, but Kagami wasn't going to let you escape and pulled your right back down into the tub. He had you sit down in his lap. Making sure that you wouldn't escape anymore, he locked you down with his arms around you.

"Kagami, let me--Ah~" As you jokingly laughed around, your expression suddenly turned into that of horror. You felt an intense presence behind you, while feeling something hard poking you on your ass cheek. "K-Kaga-Mm~" As you whipped your head around, you were quickly overpowered by the lips that crashed down onto yours. A hot kiss was being induced.

"How about we play for real?" He pulled back to look at you with those piercing eyes that could stun anyone.

"W-what do you mean?" You looked down into the water. "Kagami took one and and used it to massage your left breast. His contact there made you shiver. "N-No...w-we can't....we're in the bath~" You quietly moaned.

"So? We can still do it. It'll just be in a different place." He whispered near you ear and kissed the nape of your neck.

"Hn~ B-Bakagami..." You felt his member trembling as you sat on it. "You're such a pervert." You cheeks were stained red.

With those words in mind, Kagami slowly entered you from your back entrance. He held onto your waist and started to thrust into you. Within in each thrust, you could feel some bubbles escape each time. Despite that, you two were feeling good.

About 15 minutes later, you and Kagami had finished you 'play' time in the bathroom. The only evidence of that was the cum that was floating around in the bath water. You were blush furiously after he finished satisfying the both of you.

"I...I'm never going to invite you to take another bath with me again!" You grabbed your towel, wrapped it around yourself and started to walk towards the door.

"What?!" Kagami was appalled at how he got banned from bath time. For revenge, he knitted his eyebrows and came after you with a his kiss attack.

"K-Kagami! Stop it!" You said as tears of laughter came out your eyes. Kagami didn't stop until you had given up and lifted the ban on him.


End file.
